Can't Hold Back
by urban-ism
Summary: A While After 'Holiday' and after all the drama has calmed, Ashley still has to face Craig and regains an unsuspected friendship. Someone surprises Emma, and Manny has a new love interst...READ AND REVIEW
1. Celebrate

**Disclaimer**: i do not own degrassi or any of the characters.  
  
_A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_

**TITLE: CAN'T HOLD BACK **

**Chapter One:** Celebrate

Everyone was sitting in class until an announcement filled the intercom. It was Liberty's voice in the intercom, "Sorry for the interruption... fellow Degrassi students and faculty after long thought and determination we have decided that the Spring Fling dance will be back on. Get on your dancing shoes because the dance is going to be full of excitement...Spring Fling...hope to see you all there. Two weeks away. Thank You" That was the announcement.

"I am so pumped... hun, this is gonna be the dance of the year..." Paige leaned over to Spinner and smiled. He smiled back.

"Wait, so is this a tolo... or a regular..." Jimmy sat up waiting for an answer.

"What's a regular?" Hazel focused her eyes on him.

"You know... guy asks girl... just curious cuz if its tolo then i get to sit back and let you ask me..." He leaned back into his chair.

"Its Tolo." Ashley entered their conversation. Jimmy nodded his head and thought.

"So HAze... its ok , i can wait for you to ask... aint no rush..." He looked at Hazel.

"Ok" she rolled her eyes, "do you wanna go with me?" Hazel was sure he'd say yes.

"Of course he will, he's your boyfriend" Paige laughed, "look Spin, how cute" they both looked at Hazel and Jimmy. Ellie rolled her eyes and turned to Ashley.

"Are you going?" Ellie obviously wasnt into dances.

"Its suppose to be the dance of the year... but i dont know..." She looked down.

Craig looked over. When he saw Ellie notice he was looking he turned and talked to Marco. Ellie chuckled, "pathetic... he still has a thing for you..." she chuckled again.

"Who?" Ashley turned and saw Craig talking to Marco, "oh...whatever...so are you gonna go with Sean?" She eagerly turned back around.

"Sean... hmm... me and Sean at the Spring Fling, which is the perkiest most colorful happy go lucky dance of the year?" Ellie looked at Ashley puzzled.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no..." Ash asked back.

"Im steering to a no..." Ellie gave her a look. They laughed.

Marco and Craig were talking. "So the dance is back on.... crazy stuff. its been on and off for weeks now..." Marco nodded his head.

"Well, after that fire of couse they're gonna second guess a big ol' group thing to happen again..." Craig said laughing.

"Are you gonna go?" Marco started putting away his books.

"With who?" Craig rolled his eyes and then looked at Marco.

"lets see... Ashley? no... Manny? maybe not... hmm...there's a million other girls at this school, Craig..." Marco tried to help him out.

"And who doesnt know my history?" Craig got Marco with this one.

"True... " Marco was going to continue until Craig interrupted him

"What if i asked Ashley... i know you think and they all think that she'd say no but --"

The class had one of those random quiet moments, "you cheated on her..." Marco stopped and noticed that maybe he was a little loud... "ahem... you defeated an otter? odd dream, Craig" He tried to be slick and cover it up. the class started talking again, and all was well.

Ashley leaned towards them, "talking about me?

"Otter?" Marco squeaked.

"otter.." She looked at them

"hey, maybe i just love otters..." Craig responded.

"Right..... cuz your just the otter loving kind of guy?" Ashley stared at him

"Jerk" ellie let out. Ashley turned to her and they started laughing.

"odd girls..." Marco said to Craig while staring at Ellie and Ashley laugh off. Craig laughed at Marco.

---------------------------------------

in another classroom across the halls. Manny and JT had been dancing around the subject of their feelings. Jt still had feelings for Manny but didnt want to anymore because of the way she had treated him during the Craig/Manny/Ash situation. emma and Manny were the typical friends again, but they didnt always hang out with each other, becuase they were both so busy.

Ms. Kwan walked around the classroom, "i am expecting well done assignments... and nothing inappropriate..." She turned to JT.

"What?" he responded to her look.

"um... remember you wrote about hot dogs and kittens last time..." Manny shook her head and laughed.

"well i thought it was good" Jt defended himself.

"appropriate is deserving of an A... hopefully." Kwan went back to her desk.

"Jt, you definitely need to buy a dictionary or something... cuz there are other words in the world..." Manny was going on...

"yea, well you could buy an attitude adjustment.... and maybe a sweater" He retorted back. She gave him a look. "im just kidding..." he tried to make it sound like he was playing. Emma rolled her eyes away from them because even though they were friends, she agreed with JT.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG the bell rang.

"Manny, sorry.... " He really was.

"Fine, whatever.... " Manny replied.

"lemme make it up to you..." He walked with her.

"how?"

"let me take you to the dance?" Manny thought about it, she did like him but he was annoying sometiimes.

"Fine... one condition though..." She said as they stopped walking, "you have to be nice to me.... and"

"i thought it was one condition" he said

"well...." she thought, "fine." they walked off.

----------------------------------

Jimmy was in the MI lab trying to finish up his essay due in to Ms Kwans class next period. Ashley entered the room and sat at the only empty computer, which was next to Jimmy. She saw him start pushing the buttons randomly and quickly.

"um, what are you doing?" Ashley stood about to laugh before she sat down. Jimmy looked up as she started to sit.

"huh? this stupid computer's messin with me like a mofo.." now he stared at the screen.

Ashley looked at it, "that your essay?"

"yea... " he stared into the screen, "hell no. it froze." he leaned back into his chair.

Ashley shut down his computer, but he was too mad to say anything and just let her do what she was doing. She turned it back on and his essay popped back up

"how'd you--"

She smiled feeling proud she knew how to fix something, "you shouldnt use this computer... i used to use it and it took a while to figure that lil trick out" she went back looking at her screen

"so YOU broke it?" he laughed

Ashley turned to him smiling, "yea.... so? what are you gonna do about it?" she laughed.

"um... " he pushed her chair and laughed, "what now?!?"

She sat there in her chair that he pushed and laughed that he did that. He started laughing and pulled back her chair. Ashley sat the whole time and never got out of the seat. She looked at him confused, while laughing.

He smiled, "juss playin..."

"you are definitely weird" she smiled and then turned back to work on her computer.

"dont hate" Jimmy laughed and then printed out his essay...

Spinner had been observing the two since she entered. When jimmy got up, Spinner gave him a confused look. Jimmy didnt know why or care.

**(A/N--so how is it? should i continue?)**


	2. Simple Things

Chapter Two: Simple Things  
  
Jimmy was at his locker grabbing a few books and then walked with Hazel to class now that lunch was over. She ended up sitting next to Paige and he sat next to Spinner in the very back.  
  
"Ok, so what's the deal with you?" Spinner leaned in as if it were a big secret.  
  
"Um. Huh?" Jimmy said as he pulled out his essay in front of him, "Check this out... my essay will kill yours."  
  
"Are you changing the subject?" Spin made a face, "What's the deal with you and Ash?"  
  
"What?" Jimmy was obviously shocked, "What do you mean, whats up with you and..." he was kind of hesitant to say her name, "You know..."  
  
"I was sitting behind you guys in the lab and I saw it all... the helping with the computer, the little flirtations you two had..." Spinner smiled, "you two looked cute together" then he started laughing, "dude you're such a dork...."  
  
"There is no thing between me and Ashley" Jimmy said as class began. Spinner just gave him a look and then faced the front.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later That Day  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sean met Emma at her locker.  
  
"Lost?" Emma rummaged through her locker without looking at him.  
  
"Im over here..." He had a bit of an attitude which actually got her to look at him.  
  
"Do we have a problem? Cause last I remember, you were doing fine with--" She stopped.  
  
"Without you?" he tried to finish her sentence.  
  
"I meant with Ellie..." she looked at him, "but im doing fine too...."  
  
"I didn't come here to talk about 'us'... I came to borrow your notes..." he put his hand in front of her.  
  
"My notes? Why don't you ask Toby or something.... There are other kids in the class"  
  
"Yeah well you're the only one who takes perfect notes... can I borrow em?" He was persistent.  
  
"Fine... I need them on Friday though." Emma handed him the notes and they glanced at each other one last time.  
  
"thanks" Sean walked away.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
The class eagerly sat in class waiting for their essays to be handed back.  
  
"I cant believe she graded all these last night..." Spinner flipped through the pages of his essay to find his grade, "she must have so much time, and no life..."  
  
Craig chuckled, "Right... what'd you get?" He leaned over to see his grade but Spinner pulled back his essay and stared at it.  
  
"Ms. Kwan, I don't think this is right..." Spinner raised his hand and then suddenly stood up.  
  
She looked it over and handed it back, "Sorry Gavin, but that's your grade."  
  
"How bad did you blow it this time?" Jimmy started nodding his head, but then Hazel hit him in his arm.  
  
"Brooks, man, I got a A minus..." Spinner looked down at Jimmy, Ms. Kwan just let him make a scene this time.  
  
"What?" Jimmy sat up from his chair.  
  
"Believe it son... im a genius and you're seein' this...." Spinner finally sat down.  
  
"Talk about a trip..." Jimmy turned back to Hazel.  
  
Ms. Kwan decided to move on with the class, "We have a project due at the end of the month, with that said, this is a huge part of your grade," the class groaned as she spoke, "You will be set up with a partner randomly by matching a number out of this box."  
  
The students had to pull out a number from the box, and whoever had the same number was their partner. Ms. Kwan walked around the classroom allowing each student to pull out a number.  
  
"5!" Spinner yelled out once he retrieved his number.  
  
"Oh I got 5 too!" It was Marco. Spinner was ok with it, but he wasn't overjoyed.  
  
Next was Craig, "48... who's gonna have a 48? There's only 18 kids in this class..." he was talking to Marco, but others around him could hear.  
  
"48," She said with a dragging voice, "How great is this?! Im Craig's partner." Now she was sarcastic.  
  
"Oh its ok Ellie... you'll live...I'm just glad I don't have him." Ashley smiled.  
  
"Hey we're partners!" Jimmy turned to Ashley.  
  
"Ellie! Im in your group too! Turns out the class had an odd number of kids" Marco yelled over to Ellie. She smiled at the fact that she was in a group of three.  
  
Paige was partnered with another student in the class that she didn't really know, "Spin who's your partner?"  
  
"Hazel. Wished it was you though."  
  
DEGRASSI HALLS  
  
"Here." Sean handed a few papers to Emma.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yea... I was right"  
  
"Huh? Right about what?" Emma was clearly confused.  
  
"They were perfect..." He looked at her, "you're notes." He turned and walked off leaving a stunned Emma in the hallways.  
  
Manny came up behind her, "What's going on?"  
  
"I really don't know.....so what's with you and JT? Officially a couple? Spill." They both began walking down the hallway to Manny's locker.  
  
"Its just the dance... don't instigate..." Manny laughed.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, and Spinner were conversing at his locker about the weekend.  
  
"I say, we party..." Spinner looked at Jimmy motioning him to invite them over.  
  
"I cant... parents are actually in this week..." He nodded.  
  
"That's ok, lets go to the mall." Hazel hooked on to Jimmy's arm and he agreed.  
  
"Spin? Mall?" Paige turned.  
  
"I guess. This blows... the mall? We need a party pronto."  
  
"Since when did you get all, party, party?" Paige laughed.  
  
"Since right now...."  
  
Ashley exited the school and began walking down the steps to go home.  
  
"Ash, hey wait up..." Craig came from the side of the steps. She stopped and looked at him confused. "Where are you going?" Craig tried to make conversation.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Oh... yea figured... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later?" He asked very courteously.  
  
She stood not knowing how she should answer, "Um..." She turned and bit her lip, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why would it be a bad idea?" He stared down at her, "We're fine now, right? Friends?"  
  
"Friends..." she repeated hesitantly, "We're friends... but its not the same, Craig... it'd be kind of weird... honestly though, maybe next time?" She was honest about this. He nodded and smiled. 


	3. Follow Me

Chapter Three: Follow Me  
  
Paige called up Ashley on the phone.  
  
"Hun, just wondering, wanna come to the Underground later?" Paige must have been on a pay phone or something because there was a loud sound in the background, "Me and Spin are gonna go, and I'm not so sure about Hazel and Jimmy... weird relationship stuff... so want to go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We'll meet there at 7 to 7:30 ok?" Paige started humming, "So gonna bring a date?" She laughed.  
  
"Oh yea..." Ashley played around, "You know, I could ask Craig... he was kind of askin" – she got interrupted.  
  
"Ash, hun, do I need to set you some boundaries... NO CRAIG... he's a sweet guy and all, but he put you through hell... at least that's what YOU told me, remember?" Paige was making a point, "I'll help you find a new guy...look, we'll do this later gotta go"  
  
Ashley looked through her closet to get ready. Her hair was a little wavy and parted on the side (Have you seen the pic of her from the Countdown? Her hair is like that.). She wore a black top, jean jacket, and a white skirt (probably something she wouldn't wear but oh well)  
  
At about 7, she left to go to the Dot to get something to drink before she left. While she was paying she turned and saw Hazel and Jimmy talking, then Hazel left.  
  
"Hey..." Ashley walked towards Jimmy, who was sitting alone at the table. Ashley put her drink down and tried to put her money away.  
  
"Hey... what's up?"  
  
"Nothing... what was up with that?" Ashley took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Hazel being Hazel... we're kinda having some issues right now..." He nodded and then chuckled.  
  
"Yea, Paige kind of brought that up...what happened?"  
  
"She was really up for the mall and none of us wanted to stay...we wanted the Underground, iono she said I don't want to spend time with her... crap like that... where you goin?" He asked look up at her, since she was still standing.  
  
"Underground...I don't know why, don't ask." She looked around, "I think I should go though." She looked at Jimmy feeling kind of bad for him, "did you want to come?"  
  
Jimmy looked up, "Um..."  
  
She knew he was uncomfortable, "Paige n Spin are gonna meet me... I could use a friend till they get there..."  
  
"Since you put it that way, lets go.." he got up and they left. 


	4. She Wants to Move

Chapter 4: She Wants to Move  
  
At the Underground  
  
Jimmy and Ashley walked around for a while talking.  
  
"About the project... when should we start?" Ashley tried to make small talk to avoid the silence.  
  
"Project? Live a little, Ash..." He said this noticing that she rolled her eyes, "I'm not callin' you a prude or nothing..."  
  
"hm, What are you calling me then?" She couldn't stand that everyone thought she wasn't fun, "Its not like I'm the grim reaper..."  
  
He smiled a little, "I wasn't sayin' that either... juss saying to live a little..."  
  
"Last time I did, the E kind of blew it for me..." She was definitely annoyed.  
  
Jimmy turned to her seriously, "Don't say that..." He waited for her to look at him, "Anyway, that's all history..." There was an awkward silence, and then Craig showed up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey guys..." Craig smiled, Jimmy nodded back and Ashley just stood there, "You guys are here, and neither of you are dancing?"  
  
"Obviously..." Ashley tried not to look at him.  
  
"Can we talk?" Craig asked Ashley. She looked at Jimmy to make sure he would not care.  
  
The two began to walk.  
  
"Are you sure we're ok?" He asked.  
  
"Craig..." she looked up at him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I just want to make sure that we're fine, that I can talk to you or that" –He was interrupted.  
  
"I can't forget that easy, Craig..." She said, as there was a long pause.  
  
"You still hate me... cant you just get over it?" They were still walking, back to where Ashley and Jimmy had been standing, "I mean you've been in my situation... I would assume that you knew how I felt... I already apologized..."  
  
Ashley stopped and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Jimmy was not that far and could hear everything.  
  
"I can't believe you..." She crossed her arms.  
  
"You're not perfect either... even Jimmy's said it... you cheated on him... you've messed up before too..." Craig didn't meant to bring up past history, but it just came out. Ashley's eyes filled with tears and Craig did not know what to do, Jimmy didn't know what to do either. Ashley turned to look away but she couldn't help it and rushed off to leave.  
  
"Guy, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked, "Why do you have to bring me up in all this?" He just stared at Craig who was stunned, "Aren't you going to go after her?  
  
Craig stood without knowing what he should do because he knew he couldn't do anything to talk to Ash now. Jimmy gave him a look and then went after Ashley. He walked out through the entrance and didn't see her. Jimmy turned to go back in and saw her there leaning against the wall with her arms folded because she was slightly windy. He looked at her and saw she had stopped crying and slowly walked up to her.  
  
He stood right in front of her, "What are you doing?" She lifted her head and looked up at him.  
  
"So you guys talk behind my back? I thought it was history..." She turned her head and stared into the open air.  
  
"It is... the last time I ever talked to Craig about it, was LONG time ago... a year or something like that..." He got her to look at him, "This is your chance, you can go back in there and cuss him out if you want... I'll even help you out..." He got her to smile a little.  
  
"right." She smiled and looked up.  
  
"Maybe not, but I don't think he meant what he said..." He put his hands in his sweater pocket because it got cold, "He is my friend and all, so I'm not gonna hate an' all that... but in my opinion you shouldn't be with him... he blew what you two had." They stared at each other.  
  
Ashley wiped the make up under her eye that had smeared and leaned off the wall.  
  
"You ok now?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Ashley stood there stunned at the conversation she just had with Jimmy. They hadn't talked like this in a while and she missed it. She nodded yes.  
  
Jimmy knew she was uncomfortable around Craig and she must still be hurt by what he did, no matter how much she's been telling people that she's over it.  
  
"You kinda changed since he did what he did..." He said looking at her. She smiled a little, "I don't seem to be bipolar as much?" She laughed. He shrugged. They stood in the cold, silently.  
  
Ashley, staring into the cold air, broke the silence, "I just feel like I keep messing up." Jimmy looked at her incredibly confused because she didn't do anything wrong. He walked up to her and hugged her. Ashley's arms were still crossed over her chest, she stood there with his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
There were still people entering and exiting the club, but they didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ahem..." It sounded like a guy.  
  
Jimmy and Ashley separated and saw Spinner and Paige standing near them. They were both smiling.  
  
"Sup guys..." Jimmy put his hands back into his sweater pocket.  
  
"Ash... come with me..." Paige grabbed Ashley's arm and they entered.  
  
"Brooks... what's going on?" Spinner was about to jump.  
  
"Craig kind of said some messed up stuff... she was crying, man... what was I suppose to do?" Jimmy was serious.  
  
"Well... you weren't even going to be here... where is that girl you call your girlfriend? Hazel..."  
  
"He said that to you? Craig? Well..." Paige looked into the bathroom mirror and fixed her hair.  
  
"It doesn't matter...." Ashley tried to fix her make up after crying.  
  
"Yea, since you had Jimmy there to pick up the broken pieces..." Paige had a grin on her face.  
  
"What? He was just being nice..." Ashley threw away a paper towel and looked at Paige.  
  
"You two were cute and all when you were the perfect couple...but remember, Ash, he's with Hazel..." Paige looked at Ashley. Ashley nodded. Ashley could tell that Paige wanted to say something else.  
  
"What?"  
  
Paige hesitated, "Nevermind..." she smiled. 


	5. Complicated

Chapter 5: Complicated  
  
"Do you think maybe he wants you to ask him to tolo?" Manny asked.  
  
"Spring Fling? I doubt it, he's with Ellie, remember?" Emma put her books on the table.  
  
"Actually, from what I hear, they're not necessarily 'together' anymore... I mean, still friends, but not dating... which happened at the same time you notice that he's a little friendlier... at least to you." Manny felt like she knew so much information.  
  
"Who's your source?" Emma smiled.  
  
"Well... JT," Manny saw the unsure look on Emma's face, "And Toby... they're somewhat reliable. Speak of the devil..."  
  
"Who? Toby?" Emma turned to see who was coming, "Sean..."  
  
"I forgot, I think I left my book... there..." Manny got up, smiling, as she passed Sean.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Sean sat down.  
  
Emma stared at him clearly confused and sighed, "Uh, nothing. You?" She was talking rather slowly.  
  
He just looked at her, noticing that she was uncomfortable or confused, "This too weird for you?"  
  
Emma sat up straight, "Well." She thought for a second, "Yea."  
  
"Sean! Man, there you are." Jay ran up to them, "What are you doing?" He looked at Emma, "Trying to save the world?" He laughed.  
  
Sean got up, "Nah..." He looked down at Emma who really didn't care.  
  
"Lets go then... unless nature girls holding you back?" Jay rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trust me, Sean, no ones holding you back...you can do that yourself..." she stared at Sean straight in the eye. He stared back down at her, knowing the point she wanted to make. Sean picked up his stuff and walked of with Jay.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Jimmy, aye, was Ash all bent up about what happened?" Craig walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah... you should've went after her..." Jimmy closed his locker.  
  
"Can you talk to her for me?"  
  
"You want me to handle your business?" Jimmy looked at him annoyed, "you still want to be with her?"  
  
"I don't know." Craig shrugged.  
  
"Want my advice? Love hurts, that's why you should try not to blow it," Jimmy chuckled, "Seriously though, if you get back together with her and you blow it again? You just want your ass to get whipped don't you?" Jimmy saw Spinner walking up to them.  
  
"Craig, you're getting whipped? Does that mean we're not having practice later?" Spinner was confused.  
  
-------------------------------- At the end of the day, Emma runs into Sean again at the steps outside.  
  
"You know, I meant what I said before..." Emma said as Sean was going to pass her. He stopped.  
  
"I guess you don't know me as well as I thought..." He turned.  
  
"Well I don't, not since you act like someone else around everyone... I know you, Sean, trust me.... It annoys me that you act like you're something else."  
  
"I didn't do anything..." Sean rolled his eyes at her, "If you weren't so uptight, we'd be fine right now..."  
  
"And if you didn't make everything complicated, I wouldn't be so uptight!" She stared at him angrily.  
  
"Just tell her I didn't mean it.." Craig pushed Jimmy.  
  
"I already did..." Jimmy looked at Craig and then at Ashley, who was talking to Paige and Hazel at the bottom of the steps, "And I told her you were scum... now what?"  
  
Craig shrugged, "tell her I'm NOT scum..." He thought, "She wont believe that... whatever, just tell her I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"Fine... but this is the last time I handle your shit." Jimmy walked down the trio of girls.  
  
Craig watched from the top.  
  
"Sup girls..." Jimmy was hesitant.  
  
"Jimmy... I'm sorry about Friday..." Hazel looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
He smiled back, "You said it all weekend... its ok..." She smiled back at him.  
  
Jimmy looked back up at the steps and saw Craig motioning to talk to Ash. Ashley could see and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's that about?" Paige laughed.  
  
"Uh," Jimmy paused, "Ash can we talk for a sec?" The two walked opposite of Hazel and Paige.  
  
Paige stared at the two walking, Hazel noticed, "Since when did they become friends again?"  
  
Paige turned her attention to Hazel, "Oh don't worry, hun... probably just Craig stuff." It was just about Craig, but Paige assumed it was about the two.  
  
"You're not threatened are you?" Paige sneered.  
  
"Course not... its just Ashley."  
  
"What does Craig want this time?" Ashley folded her arms.  
  
"He says he's sorry." Jimmy stared straight ahead.  
  
"Tell him I said, fine. And to forget it..."  
  
"Got it." They stopped walking and stood facing each other, "Should I tell him anything else?"  
  
"No." Ashley unfolded her arms, "Thanks... for being all nice... its like we're friends again."  
  
There was an awkward pause and they just looked at each other. Jimmy stood there staring at Ash until in the corner of his eye he could see Hazel and Paige.  
  
Ashley's eyes shifted from Jimmy to the two girls after she noticed Jimmy's eyes move also, "Yea... ok... so just tell him that." She started walking back and Jimmy followed a couple steps behind Ashley. Paige noticed something going, but Hazel didn't notice a thing. 


	6. Don't Wanna Know

Chapter 6: Don't Wanna Know  
  
The doorbell rang at the Kerwin residence. Toby answered the door.  
  
"I suppose you're not here to see Ash... what's up guys?" Toby looked at the two.  
  
"Where's Ash twirp?" Spinner pushed the door open, "Just kidding... no really though... where is she?"  
  
Jimmy and Spinner walked into the house just as Ashley walked down the steps from her room.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Figured we'd work on the project to get it over with..." Jimmy showed his book. Ashley was ok with it, but turned to Spinner confused as to why he was there.  
  
"I just came for the show." He laughed and Jimmy hit him in his arm, "Why don't we do this at the park... you guys can sit at one of those picnic tables while I, the master in commander, work on my skating skills."  
  
"That was a mouthful..." Toby walked away. Spinner gave him a look.  
  
"Fine... I'm ok with it..." Ashley grabbed a few things from the side table.  
  
"The park?" Jimmy asked as they all walked out of the house.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Okay, this one, or this one?" Paige showed Hazel two different purses.  
  
"The blue..." Hazel looked away.  
  
"Where's you're beloved boyfriend? You guys are suppose to be the 'newlyweds'.... Its kind of like you two are about to get a divorce." Paige looked through her purse.  
  
"No its not, we're fine..."  
  
"You were so sprung off him before, what happened?" Paige stopped and paid attention.  
  
"Ok," Hazel hesitated for a second, "Well he's kind of boring..." She saw Paige smile a little.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"He's sweet and all, but boring..." Hazel paused and thought, "Sometimes he's too sweet it just bugs me."  
  
"Are you serious?" Paige's eyes widened.  
  
"Either he's too boring, or I have A.D.D... and I doubt that..." Hazel looked up at Paige stood, "Should I break up with him?"  
  
"Hun, I don't know... its up to you." Paige really didn't know what to say, "But if you do... you better do it soon before he ends up doing something really sweet for you..."  
  
"Yea I know... I cant call now though, he's doing his project with Ash..." Hazel looked into a small mirror.  
  
Paige's eyes widened again, "Really?" She smiled, "Its good that their friends again." Paige tried not to laugh.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
At the Park.  
  
Jimmy and Ashley sat at a picnic table while Spinner just skateboarded in the background. Marco had also met up with them, and Spinner tried to teach him how to skate.  
  
"This isn't working. You go skate your little head off." Marco yelled over at Spinner as he sat next to Ashley, "He really needs a dog or something."  
  
Jimmy laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"Marco quit being a wuss..." Spinner yelled back over.  
  
"He did not just call me a wuss..." Marco got back up and went over.  
  
"Uh, yea ok..." Ashley laughed, "Wait, so I have to write a readers log for chapter 12?" She stared down at the project list.  
  
"Yea, why... what's up?" Jimmy put down his papers.  
  
"I didn't read it." She scrunched her face, "Whatever, I'll read it later."  
  
Ashley started watching Marco and Spinner skateboard, or attempt to, Jimmy also turned and watched. They both just kind of stared out into the open air.  
  
"Hey, remember when we were little, we hid at the playground cause we got lost looking for the street to your house?" Jimmy laughed... Ashley stopped looking at the two and looked at the playground.  
  
She smiled, "We were like 7 or something... I cant believe you remember that..." she looked down smiling.  
  
"Good times... I think that was the first time I ever got into trouble." Jimmy turned to Ash, "that was when my parents had the time to notice..." he chuckled.  
  
Ashley just looked at him, "They aren't that bad... I love your parents... they were so nice to me."  
  
"Well, they loved you." He had never told her that before.  
  
"Are you serous?" She smiled.  
  
"Not to bash on anyone, but they met Hazel, and the first thing my dad said after she left was something like 'girls like that...'" He started.  
  
Ashley gasped, "You must've been pissed huh?"  
  
"Yea... if he's gonna talk about her and he don't even know her..." he stopped, "you know, I think my parents miss you." He laughed. They both laughed and then went on with their work.  
  
Ashley thought about everything they talked about but was too scared to admit if she had any feelings for him. He was with Hazel, and she's one of her friends.  
  
Ashley needed to say something to keep anything from happening in the future, "I'm glad you and Hazel are together... you guys are like meant to be." She didn't mean any of this, "I hope someday I'll be as happy as you two are..." He stared at her as she went on reading. 


	7. Reunited

Chapter 7: Reunited  
  
A few days later, Hazel broke up with Jimmy without a real explanation.  
  
"I don't get her..." Jimmy said glancing over at Hazel as she talked to Paige and Marco.  
  
"Yea? Well who does?" Spinner pulled out his book, "Did you do this yet?" Implying the readers log he had to do for his project in Ms. Kwan's class. He didn't have much of an interest to talk about Hazel and Jimmy's former relationship, again... of course for Jimmy, this was an obsession being that she was his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Nah, Ash said she'd do it..." Jimmy stopped looking at Hazel, "Did you do it?" He looked at Spinner stupidly.  
  
"What do you think?" Spinner started to read, "You know, screw this, where's Ash? Im about to copy hers." Spinner got up.  
  
"She spends her time doing the work and you're just gonna copy it?" Jimmy got up to follow Spinner.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Spinner smiled.  
  
"What... you're gonna offer an incentive?" Jimmy said trying to sound smart.  
  
"Kina, well, check this out." Spinner spots Ashley walking with Paige now. Jimmy notices that Hazel is not with them, "Ash!"  
  
"Huh?" Ashley walked towards Spinner with Paige by her side.  
  
"Spins got a dilemma..." Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Let me copy your log... c'mon... be a friend," Spinner smiled as Paige giggled.  
  
"Why?" Ashley held her folder tightly.  
  
"Here... you let me copy your reader's log, and Jimmy will go on a date with you." Spinner paused giving Jimmy a time to grasp is all in, "Think of it as an incentive."  
  
"What?" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"She accepts." Paige blurted out.  
  
Jimmy and Ashley gave each other a confused look.  
  
"We're right here, you know that right?" Jimmy asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Duh." Spinner said.  
  
Ashley nudged Jimmy.  
  
"Deal... but you guys have to pay for everything..." Ashley said grinning at her deal. Jimmy caught on to her plan.  
  
"We don't come cheap either." Jimmy added.  
  
"Fine." Paige smiled without consenting with Spinner.  
  
Ashley gave her papers to Spinner and walked away with Jimmy laughing.  
  
"They just said they're high maintenance...did you not hear?" Spinner tried to state.  
  
"Oh come on... this is such a high point in their little new friendship." Paige laughed, "I don't know if Hazel will like this, but hey.... Look at those two, reunited." She watched the two walk away.  
  
"Reunited and it feels so good...." Spinner sang the song.  
  
The warning bell rang for class to begin in 5 mins. 


	8. Girlfriend

Chapter 8: Girlfriend  
  
It was the day of the dance and a lot of people still hadn't found dates, but they had the whole day until the dance was to start. So far the only people going with another person was JT and Manny, Paige and Spinner, Hazel and Marco only because Dylan was visiting colleges that weekend and Hazel asked Marco to go with her since she didn't want to go alone, and Toby and Kendra.  
  
"You two," Paige headed towards Ashley as she dragged Jimmy with her and Spinner followed, "Me and Spin decided that since we get to choose your little rendezvous," As Paige said this Jimmy turned to Ashley with an unsure look on his face, "We decided you two will be going to the dance, together."  
  
"that's final too...Paige said so..." Spinner added. Hazel sat at the front and watched what Paige was trying to do and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm cool with it." Jimmy shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Ashley also shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you guys, you know deep down in your little bitty souls that you're screaming to thank me... oh and Paige, for this..." Spinner gazed into the air as if he accomplished a great goal, "You're welcome you guys." He put his hands on both Jimmy and Ashley and took a moment to sigh, and then went to his seat. Paige rolled her eyes and sat next to Hazel in the front.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Hazel whispered, with somewhat of an attitude. Paige turned to Hazel, "What's the matter?"  
  
"You trying to hook up Jimmy with 'her'." Hazel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Her? She is our friend.... And she has a name." Paige turned to make sure that no one was listening to them, "If I didn't hear clearly, hun, you broke up with Jimmy... I'm not doing anything, but speeding up the process that fate has for those two..." Paige leaned back in her chair.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The bell rang and Emma rushed out to get to her locker. Before she closed her locker she glanced to her left and saw Sean walking away. She closed her locker and hurried after him.  
  
"Sean!" She shouted and he turned looking at her confusedly.  
  
He stood there having not said a word, looking at Emma waiting for her to say whatever she wanted to say.  
  
"Um." Emma forgot what she was going to say, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" She blurted.  
  
He stood in hesitation and paused for a moment, "the dance?" he stared at her thinking she didn't mean to ask that.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He looked away for a moment and then looked back at Emma confused, "If you think all I do is make things complicated, then why would you wanna waste your time?" He asked annoyed.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to--" She stopped, "Maybe I don't care about that."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying." He stated confidently.  
  
"You don't either." She pointed out.  
  
"Well, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He tried to win this conversation.  
  
She smirked, "Actually, I do." There was an awkward silence. He couldn't answer, giving Emma the higher hand in this conversation, "I know what I'm getting myself into, and I don't even know why I'm doing this." She started, "If you don't care than forget it."  
  
He looked at her, "I care." He paused, "But I don't get why you're doing this either."  
  
She tried not to smile, "so yes?"  
  
"yea."  
  
"One condition though." She stopped him from walking away, and he paid attention, "You have to be yourself." Their eyes met.  
  
He looked away, "Fine." He walked away.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hazel walked up to Jimmy, "Hey." They hadn't really spoken since the break up a few days ago.  
  
"Sup..." He looked at her, "So how's it going?"  
  
She nodded, "Good." She felt uncomfortable, "I don't want any tension between us."  
  
"Who said there was?" He pointed out.  
  
"No one... its just Ashley's my friend and I'm your ex." She said without thinking.  
  
He chuckled, "She's my ex too."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked angrily. He looked at her confused.  
  
"That she's also my ex-girlfriend." He said calmly.  
  
"I know that." She said with an attitude.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"What's up with that anyway... you don't have to go to the dance with Ashley just because Paige and Spinner want you to..." She tried to point out.  
  
Jimmy smiled, he was also annoyed at the moment, "I know that." He started, "But you know, Hazel, if its gonna bug you, then tell me and I wont go." He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Why would it bug me?"  
  
"I don't know... that's why you came here to talk to me isn't it? Cause you keep leaning into the whole Ashley thing and I'm starting to think its buggin you...no... I know this be buggin you..." he tried to be as nice as he could, "Me and Ash are just friends..." He paused, "But I mean, if something happens then it happens... if not, then not..." He tried to end the conversation.  
  
Hazel hesitated to speak, "Well... it does bug me..." She said this sincerely. 


	9. Fallin

**Part 9: Fallin**

**

* * *

**  
The night of the Spring Fling Dance.  
  
"I don't know how you got me to go..." Ellie said as she sat down on Ashley's bed.  
  
"It'll be fun El... it's the best dance of the year... trust me..." Ashley said as she combed her hair, which was long enough to lay on her shoulders.  
  
"I don't even have a date... how is this suppose to be fun? This blows, at least you have a date. Even though its kind of set up." Ellie said looking at Ash through the mirror.  
  
"You can dance with Marco." Ashley said putting down her comb.  
  
"He's going with Hazel." Ellie added in.  
  
"So?" Ashley turned, "You guys are tight... plus, I think he'd rather hang out with you."  
  
Ellie was wearing a black skirt with black boots that almost resemble stiletto boots, they went up to her knees. She had a red long sleeve shirt that had black and white accents that stayed close to her skin. She wore many bracelets as usual and her hair was down half straight with some parts that were crimped and she wore a silver chain necklace.  
  
Ashley was wearing a black top that went off her shoulders and short white skirt, a charm bracelet that her mom bought for her birthday, a cute necklace, and silver hoop earrings to match.  
  
"What shoes should I wear?" Ashley asked Ellie staring down at all her shoes in her closet.  
  
"Heels..." Ellie said without hesitation.  
  
Ashley turned confused, "Heels? Why, Ellie, turning into a bit of a fashionista are you?" Ashley laughed.  
  
"I just figured, you're going with Jimmy, might as well make him want you while your at it..." Ellie laughed, "it'll keep me entertained so I wont get bored..."  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
"I'm hoping for a good show Ash... don't disappoint me..." Ellie joked.  
  
"OH I'll try..." Ashley laughed and they were ready to leave.  
  
------------------------- AT THE DANCE ---------------------------  
  
Ashley and Ellie entered fashionably late, well not really late but at least after everyone had entered. Paige and Spinner were around the punch table flirting with each other while Marco and Hazel stood watching and laughing.  
  
Marco was the first to see them and walked up to them, "Hey ladies, looking extra good tonight..."  
  
"Thanks mister super star...." Ellie said. Ashley and Ellie were looking at his outfit. He was wearing a pair of vintage blue jeans and an untucked navy blue Sean Jean long sleeve button down shirt, and a pair of silver sun glasses.  
  
"Thanks, me and Spinner raided Jimmy's closet," He laughed. The two joined in, "El... check it out.... There's this guy over there who--" Marco and Ellie were walking away leaving Ashley scanning the room to find Jimmy.  
  
"Ash?" Jimmy came up from behind her and touched her arm, "Wow, you look... good..." He was speechless.  
  
Ellie noticed from across the room and watched. She whispered something to Marco and they both started watching Jimmy and Ashley.  
  
"Thanks, you do too..." Ashley said turning to Jimmy.  
  
"Well, um... I talked to Hazel and she's definitely not cool with this..." Jimmy said pointing to both of them, "you and me here together..."  
  
Ashley didn't say a word.  
  
"But who cares right?" Jimmy said hoping that Ashley would look up and she did.  
  
"Right." Ashley's eyes started scanning the room again, "He came with her?" Ashley said kind of shocked and angry.  
  
Jimmy noticed Craig and Manny on the dancefloor and he looked down at Ashley.  
  
"I guess..." Jimmy said noting this bugged Ashley, "Don't worry about it..."  
  
Ashley wanted to look away and when she did she just glanced down at the ground. Jimmy and Ashley just stood there for a while and Ashley was silent. He was standing to the left of Ashley now.  
  
Jimmy looked down at Ashley and then put his arm around her, so it lay on her right shoulder, which caused her to look up at him. They started walking and he didn't say anything, he acted like this was a real date or something. At first Ashley was a little uncomfortable with his arm around her, but she got used to it and it reminded her of how safe she felt when they used to go out. She started smiling.  
  
Paige walked up to the two smiling, "Oh how cute..." She snapped a picture. Both Jimmy and Ashley weren't really ready and had a weird look on their face b/c the flash was so bright.  
  
Jimmy and Ashley walked away. Hazel walked up to Paige.  
  
"I don't believe him..." Hazel stared at Jimmy.  
  
"You're loss." Spinner said seriously.  
  
Hazel nodded angrily, "I told him I wasn't ok with it... why would he do that?"  
  
"Hun, maybe because they're meant.... And you're just not..." Paige stated.  
  
Hazel looked at Paige in disgust and walked away.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Ashley blurted out and stood in front of him.  
  
"Huh?" Jimmy was caught off guard.  
  
_A slow started playing. The song was by Alicia Keys - Troubles_  
  
"Dance?" She repeated.  
  
"Oh! Yea..." He held out his hand and she grabbed on and they went to the dance floor.  
  
_It feels like the world is closin' on me  
  
It feels like my dreams will never come to me  
  
I keep on slippin' deeper into myself  
  
And I'm scared, so scared If your troubled, you just gotta let it go  
  
If your worried baby, you just gotta let it go  
  
All your hustlin' scene for nothing, you just gotta take it slow  
  
When you need me baby, all you do is let me know  
_  
Jimmy and Ashley were in the middle of the dancefloor. Whoever was on the dance floor felt like they were the only ones on the dancefloor, so no one paid attention to each other. Everyone was on the dance floor now.  
  
Whenever Jimmy and Ashley's eyes met they would start scanning the room to look away from each other. They were afraid of something, but they weren't quite sure. Their eyes met again, this time it locked. His hands were on her waist and they were about a foot apart. Slowly they were getting closer. They didn't notice how close they were getting... Jimmy started to get closer and leaned in and Ashley didn't resist. He was getting closer to kissing her.  
  
_Why does it feel that my mind is constantly trying to pull me down  
  
I can't seem to get away  
  
Continuous mistakes I know I'm able for  
  
How long will I feel so out of place_   
  
Ashley turned her head when she saw a glimpse of Craig I the in the far sides of her eyes. She quickly looked back up at Jimmy who leaned back but was still staring down at Ashley. Ashley looked down knowing what happened.  
  
_If your troubled, you just gotta let it go  
  
If your worried baby, you just gotta let it go  
  
All your hustlin' scene for nothing, you just gotta take it slow  
  
When you need me baby, all you do is let me know_  
  
Ashley looked back up and then hugged Jimmy. They stopped dancing and he hugged her as he rocked her back and forth to the music.

* * *

**A/N tell me what you think!! thanks**


	10. Caged Bird

**Part 10: Caged Bird**

* * *

Spinner and Paige were talking with Marco and Craig.

"Marco… looking good with Hazel huh?" Spinner laughed, "Is Dylan ok with that?" They both laughed.

"But really now, Craig… what was with you?" Spinner started.

"I thought Manny went to the dance with JT?" Paige asked.

"She did… but she asked me for one dance…" Craig said as he got up, "I'll see you guys later… got some business to handle." He walked off just as Jimmy sat down.

"What up guys?" Jimmy said as he sat.

"You and Ashley were super cute at the dance…" Paige smiled.

Jimmy's face was blank, "Wow…" He just nodded.

"So what happened?" Marco smiled, "Is there anything we should know?"

Jimmy laughed, "Yea." He leaned on the table, "I got rejected."

"I saw you guys hugging." Spinner said confused.

"Yea, right before she said she was sorry and left…" Jimmy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh! That's why Ellie left…" Marco said outloud.

"Wait, so what exactly happened? All I know there was prissy Hazel and Jimmy was left alone?" Spinner said, "What'd you do?" He paused.

Paige sat in disbelief, "Ash walked out?"

"I kinda… I think I scared her or something…" Jimmy paused, "Well I tried to kiss her…" He shrugged.

"You need to talk to her." Paige insisted. Jimmy just looked at her for a moment.

Jimmy leaned back in his chair, "Right."

----------------------------

"Why would you let Manny dance with Craig?" Toby said shocked.

"Well, I don't know… she was there and I was there and she was smiling and… I couldn't resist." JT said.

"You have major issues…" Toby looked away.

--------------------------

"Wait, why weren't you at the dance?" Manny walked with Emma.

"Sean ditched me." Emma held tightly to her books.

"He ditched you? Why would he do that?" Manny was concerned.

"At least he had the decency to call, right?" Emma said sarcastically, "I'll be he was out with his dumb friends… I swear, I don't even remember why I asked him to the dance…that was stupid."

"that sucks…" They continued walking and then they saw Sean at his locker. He turned and saw them and he walked up to Emma.

He glanced once at Manny and then turned to Emma, "Sorry, again… really."

Emma didn't say anything back and just rolled her eyes.

Sean stopped and turned to say one last thing, "I'll try and make it up to you…" He walked away.

"Maybe he wasn't with his friends that night… he looked really sorry Em." Manny said trying to help her out.

---------------------------------

Ashley was sitting outside with Ellie until Ellie got up to go do something.

"So what happened?" Jimmy said as he sat next to Ashley.

Ashley took a while until she answered, "I don't know…"

"Was It me?" Jimmy looked at her, "Look, if it was the 'kiss' I'm hella sorry… I guess I shouldn't have--" He said as he got interrupted.

"No…" Ashley said and then stopped. There was an awkward pause, "It's just… what was that?" She looked around, "I mean, we go one year not being friends, or whatever, and then all of a sudden you're trying to kiss me?"

He wasn't prepared for that answer, "What?"

She looked down at the ground, "It didn't make sense."

"So I did scare you?" He wasn't sure what she was trying to say. They were quiet for another while.

He had another answer, "Oh." He waited until she looked at him again, "We don't make sense… so all of sudden you change everything about yourself and I cant like that?" He started, "This isn't like last year, Ash…"

"We had no chance last year, remember?" Ashley stated, "It would've never worked out… I was different and so were you…" She looked away.

"From what I saw, last year you must've said that 'this' was you… but now that I look at you, I don't even believe that…" He paused, "Cause You're the same old Ash I've known forever… its just too bad you don't want to admit it." Jimmy looked away annoyed.

"…" She couldn't answer.

"Maybe you have changed…" He meant this in a good way, "But I still see the same Ashley I've always known…"

Ashley sighed and lifted her eyebrows, "If I did kiss you, what would that mean?"

He turned his head to her, "I don't know… you like me?" He laughed.

"But I didn't kiss you… so what's that mean?" She was serious.

Jimmy didn't answer. For some reason Ashley was denying any feelings she had for Jimmy and neither of then knew why.

"Maybe we're just fooling ourselves." Ashley said.

Jimmy looked at Ashley straight in the eye, "You know… maybe." He decided to just drop the whole thing. If she was going to deny all the feelings she had for him, then fine, Jimmy didn't want to make the situation bigger. He looked at Ashley as she stared out into the open. Jimmy looked in the same direction and saw Craig talking to Marco and Spinner.

As Jimmy got up he realized another thing, "…Maybe you didn't kiss me because you're scared of losing Craig…."

"I'm over Craig." She quickly said as she looked up at Jimmy. Jimmy just shrugged and then walked off.


	11. Butterflyz

**Part 11 - Butterflyz**

* * *

"Can we talk later?" Sean asked Emma.  
  
"Why? Just talk now?" She replied angrily.  
  
"You know, what are you so mad about?" Sean asked irritated, "Cause I didn't go to the dance? I didn't think that would matter to you..."  
  
"Well it did..." She answered back.  
  
"Why? Its just a dance... a stupid dance." Sean replied.  
  
"So what, me asking you to a dance is stupid? Me trying to do something to help fix us?" She said crossly.  
  
"It was just a dance Emma." Sean said calmly, "Its not like I missed out on something big... or something..."  
  
Emma stood there.  
  
"I would've gone..." Sean said.  
  
"But what," She crossed her arms, "You decided to be a lacky to those goons once again?"  
  
"I had something important to do... so?" He answered as he turned away.  
  
Emma saw that he was serious and maybe he did have a good reason. She felt bad for accusing him for wrong reasons.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
Sean turned back to her and examined her, "Tracker." He said.  
  
Emma started walking up to him.  
  
"He kind of got into this accident... he's fine, but I mean..." Sean stopped talking. Emma was right in front of him now.  
  
"I'm sorry," Emma said as Sean looked at her, "I'm sorry about Tracker... and I'm sorry for this... what I said and all..." She meant it too, "I didn't mean to" Her eyes were watering because she didn't mean to make such a big deal out of it all.  
  
He walked up to her hugged her, "I would've been at the dance." Emma looked up.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ashley had called up Jimmy so they could talk again. A few hours later He was in front of her house waiting. The door opened and Ashley walked out to him.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
Ashley smiled, "Hi."  
  
There was an awkward silence, "Look, about what you said before... it made a little sense..." Ashley said quickly.  
  
Jimmy didn't know what to say to her, "So what's gonna happen between us?"  
  
Ashley sat on her porch step and he sat next to her.  
  
She turned to him, "Does something have to happen?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"No..." Jimmy paused, "But it'll be kinda hard knowing that we both like each other but we cant do nothing about it..." Jimmy stopped, "I don't got a problem with being friends... but if it makes a difference, I really do think we could work this out... what do you think?"  
  
Jimmy turned to Ashley but she was speechless, she was still trying to take it all in.  
  
Jimmy decided to say something, "I don't know what you're scared of..." He said as he got up to leave.  
  
Ashley rose to her feet and rushed over to Jimmy, "I'm not scared of anything."  
  
He turned to her and stared at her.  
  
"I'm not." She said again.  
  
"You sure?" He asked, "I think you are... either that or you just don't see it...or maybe you don't want to see it.."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Prove it!" He answered quickly.  
  
Ashley pulled him closer to her and kissed him. She was ready to let go but she didn't... she didn't want to pull away. Her arms moved around his neck and his hands held her waist.

_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz  
  
You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz_  
  
He pulled back and stared down at her.  
  
"I guess I was scared..." Ashley said quietly. He smiled back and shrugged. "So..." Ashley said as there was silence, "What do we do?"  
  
Jimmy hesitated his answer, "I guess this is the part where I ask you out?"  
  
They both smiled.

_You and I are destiny  
I know that you were made for me _

_(Alicia Keys- Butterflyz)_


	12. My Happy Ending

A/N- pls tell me what you think of this chapter. i kinda like it compared to the others, but please read and review! Thanks to those who already have!!!!

**Title: My Happy Ending** (Not the end of the story... yet)

* * *

"So, you two hugged?" JT sat looking at Emma and Manny, "What's that mean?"  
  
"It means they're back together..." Manny smiled as she clapped her hands twice.  
  
"No it doesn't." Emma interrupted.  
  
Manny had a straight face, "Ok? So what does it mean then?" She moved in her seat, "The whole moments ruined, Em, thanks."  
  
JT laughed, "So none of us know's what it means. Am I the only one who doesn't care?"  
  
Emma gave him an annoyed face, "Then leave JT."  
  
"Fine... Maybe Toby will appreciate my friendship." He said jokingly and walked off.  
  
"So what does it mean Em?" Manny leaned in.  
  
"I don't know... it was weird... I mean I already made a fool of myself by getting all mad at him for bailing out on me at the dance... it was embarrassing, Manny." Emma said.  
  
"But he hugged you..., that's gotta mean something... something big." Manny smiled again, "Awwe, its so cute, Sean and Emma back together... again and again."  
  
They sat quietly.  
  
"Its just... I want to be with him... but I cant forget how he broke up with me..." Emma said as she looked away.  
  
Manny didn't know what to say, but she got up because Sean was coming. They both saw, so Emma understood why Manny was leaving.  
  
"Emma." Sean stayed standing. Emma looked around for a second and then stood up. They started walking together.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"About yesterday..." Sean started but then stopped.  
  
Emma assumed she knew what he was going to say and attempted to finish his sentence, "Oh it was a mistake.. yea I get it... whatever--"  
  
He looked at her confused, "No, that's not it... I was gonna say that it felt right."  
  
She quickly looked at him.  
  
"I know I'm probably the worst person for you... but I don't know..." He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to completely NOT be friends with Jay and Amy and them anymore.  
  
"Ok..." She waited for him to finish.  
  
"I can be here for you if you want me to." He said.  
  
Emma smiled, "I want that...but--"  
  
Sean cut in, "the guys are still going to be my friends..."  
  
Emma thought about what she was going to say next quickly, "But they don't even like me..."  
  
Sean saw the sincerity in her voice, "Well..." He thought, "If they don't like you, then they wont like me...."  
  
Sean realized that he would lose his friends, but he also knew that he he wanted Emma more than his friends.  
  
He nodded, "Yea..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Do you know where Ash is?" Craig walked over to Paige and Spinner.  
  
"Dude, get over it..." Spinner said.  
  
"What?" Craig stood looking around.  
  
Paige hit Spinner, "Tell him."  
  
"Ow." Spinner looked at his arm.  
  
"Tell me what?" Craig really wanted to know.  
  
Spinner took Craig aside, "Ashley." He paused for a while, "And Jimmy..." then he stopped.  
  
Craig stopped walking with Spinner, "Ashley and Jimmy what?"  
  
"Haven't you seen them?" Spinner wasn't making any sense to Craig.  
  
"Ew, what? Are they sleeping together?" Craig was disgusted.  
  
"DUDE! NO!" Spinner hit his head, "They're going out now... since yesterday." Spinner said, "But anyways, you have a dirty mind... I think you need to clean it."  
  
Craig nodded his head, "Wait, so they're back together?"  
  
Spinner nodded.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Craig laughed.  
  
"I kid you not..." Spinner said.  
  
"Yeah, you have to be." Craig didn't believe.  
  
"No.... They are."  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Craig..."  
  
"Spin, no they're not."  
  
This went on for a little longer.  
  
"Why don't you believe me?! Its over Craig, no second chance for you!" Spinner yelled. Just then a group of girls walked by and looked at them suspiciously.  
  
Spinner smiled at them, "Not me and him... he has girl problems..." The girls looked at each other and walked away.  
  
"Oh they definitely think your gay now..." Craig laughed.  
  
"I have a girlfriend!" Spinner tried to yell at the girls who walked by.  
  
"Wait, so they really are?" Craig went quiet.  
  
"Yea, man." Spinner watched as Craig sat down, "Its not that bad."  
  
"Yea?" Craig looked up at Spinner who was standing, "I really thought I had another shot... I mean, she's worth it... its Ashley. She's perfect."  
  
"I don't think dancing with Miss Santos at the dance told Ash that you were worth it." Spinner laughed, "Worth a dime maybe..." he laughed again.  
  
"She's mine though." Craig thought outloud.  
  
"Didn't she choose you over Jimmy that one time?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Yeah." Craig was still motionless.  
  
"I guess its karma... first it was you... then you blew it... now she's back with him... well that or one of those happy endings in Jimmy's case..." Spinner said.  
  
Craig gave Spinner a look.  
  
"Think I can get her back?" Craig was annoyed.  
  
"No." Spinner said examining what Craig just said, "I wouldn't even try..."  
  
"Its worth a shot." Craig got up and walked away.  
  
Classes went on and as soon as the last bell rang Craig rushed out of his class to meet up with Ashley before she walked home.  
  
"Aye, I'll see you later, gotta work in the lab with the guys..." Jimmy kissed Ashley on the cheek.  
  
"Call me later." She said as he walked away with Marco.  
  
Ashley went outside and once she reached the last step to the sidewalk she was stopped.  
  
"Ashley." It was Craig.  
  
Ash looked at him confused, "Craig? Shouldn't you be at practice or whatever?"  
  
"What are you doing with Jimmy?" He chuckled, "You don't belong with him."  
  
Her face changed, "What? You cant say who I do and don't belong with..."  
  
"Then tell yourself." He answered back.  
  
"I chose you Craig... look where it got me? All cried out and angry... I guess I cant even trust my own instinct..." She said staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"That's harsh." He replied  
  
"It's the truth... We both thought we belonged with each other. What now?" She was angry and tried to walk off, but he kept intercepting in front of her.  
  
"I get it... I mean nothing to you." Craig said.  
  
"Great, the guilt trip. Nice growing up Craig..." Ashley said.  
  
Jimmy was about to exit the school to catch up with Ashley really quick but was stopped by Hazel.  
  
"Where you going?" She asked.  
  
"Looking for Ash... know where she is?" Jimmy asked trying to avoid her because he knew she wasn't ok with the whole situation.  
  
Hazel smiled, "Of course I do..." She pointed down at the bottom where Craig and Ashley were. He saw how close they were standing to each other.  
  
"They look kind of friendly..." Hazel said acting like something was going on, "Isn't that cute?" Just then Jimmy turned to her swiftly.  
  
She added, "Oh wait, don't you two go out now?" She looked back down at the two at the bottom of the stairs and then back up at Jimmy, "Well.." She smiled, "Isn't that weird." She smiled and walked back into the school.  
  
Craig stood in front of her staring down at her until she gave a real answer.  
  
"You meant so much to me, Craig." Her voice was so quiet.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be suppose to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending_.  
  
She looked up, "You were everything to me..." only Craig could hear her, "Everything I wanted..." She rolled her eyes and looked away. He knew it was the truth.  
  
"Don't you still want--" He started.  
  
_Its nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching while as I fall_  
  
"I felt like _I_ did something wrong... I felt like _I_ was the wrong one... and you just..._LET_ me feel like that... that's not what I want..." She said exactly the way she felt. She emphasized the certain parts of what she said.  
  
_He was everything, everything that I wanted. _

_So much for my happy ending._  
  
Craig couldn't say anything. He had no backup this time, he was speechless.  
  
He muttered, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you feel ....pain....."  
  
She just looked at him. She didn't want to make him feel bad anymore because she knew that he was hurting... probably not as much as she did, but it was something.  
  
"When I look at Jimmy, it all goes away..." She slowly smiled realizing that being with Jimmy was ok.


	13. Things Never Change

**_A/N_ - Terribly sorry for the long wait. I'll try and make more updates, although they may be shorter than usual. School's got my hands full and all these things I have to do for credits and such so I barely get to go on the computer unless it's for homework. Please keep reviewing! Thanks**

* * *

Craig entered practice with a smile on his face, regardless of the fact that Ashley had just rejected him the day before, "So guys... check it." Craig paused to keep the moment lingering, "We got ourselves a real gig... not some cheesy talent show, a paying gig."

Spinner and Marco both got up at the thought of a paying gig. Jimmy on the other hand was debating himself as to whether he should be hating Craig's guts or celebrating for their gig.

"Come on man... it's a gig..." Spinner hit Jimmy on his back, "So Craig... what's the pay like? Are we ballers now?"

Craig heistated, "Money is just an object you guys... i mean, $45 dollars is a ton to the underpriveleged.... and we... we are the underpriveleged."

"Is that suppose to be encouraging?" Marco said with a straight face.

Jimmy chuckled, "Who knew.... Big boy Craig can't provide for the whole... $45 is pathetic."

Craig's smile slowly faded, "What's that suppose to mean? I got us a gig."

Jimmy's face was still, "Wow." He then started to clap long slow claps.

Spinner tried to lighten up the moment, "Well, if we break even to the four of us... I can buy a meal ... and with my Dot discount, I can buy a few..."

Craig turned away from Jimmy, "At least someone cares."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Yea, cares enough to at least stay away from someone else's girlfriend."

Spinner slowly walked back to his drumset. He and Marco stood off to the side.

Craig threw his guitar pick on the floor, "Ok... What's your problem? Cause if it's me... then i'm here, let's do this."

Jimmy tried to act calm but he was so angered, "What is that... a threat?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

Marco took a step forward, "Boys, boys, boys.... we all know who's the big man... and that's me, so lets end this and get the music flowin."

Craig and Jimmy didn't seem to notice anything Marco said.

"What did I do now?" Craig assumed he made a mistake.

"Just stay away from Ashley." Jimmy said in a toned voice. He was pretty demanding on this.

"What if she," Craig started, "doesn't want to stay away from me... ever thought that maybe she's the one who's always taggin along my side?" He tried to act smart about this.

"Is that what she's doing... or is that what you're hoping for?" Jimmy tried not to look at Craig or he would get even more angrier, "Cause it's hard to tell..."

Spinner hit his drum twice, "Are you guys gonna fight or not... cause I have to get to work soon."

"Ashley doesn't want you. So step off..." Jimmy said putting his guitar on.

Craig chuckled, "You don't know that."

Jimmy was about to let the subject go until Craig said that. Jimmy unhooked his guitar strap and put his guitar leaning on the wall. The guys didn't know whether Jimmy was going to hit Craig or not.

Jimmy shrugged and gave all the guys one last look and walked right past Craig and out of the garage.

"Um... Craig you idiot... what'd you do?" Spinner threw his drum stick at Craig.

"We don't need him." Craig turned away.


	14. What Comes Next

**A/N: This one may be a bit shorter than usual...**

* * *

Ashley's phone was ringing off the hook. She had been taking a nap at the time and no one was home to answer the phone. She got herself to reach for the phone, half asleep, "Hello?" she asked.

"Ash..." was all the voice said.

"Jimmy?" She knew his voice.

"We need to talk." He said after a slight pause.

Ashley sat up in her bed and tried to wake herself up, "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30... were you asleep? I don't wanna bug you.." He sounded calm and collective.

She rubbed her eyes to get a clear view outside her window, it was still daylight, "Um. No, we can talk... why don't you just come over. Everyone's out." She said as the silence grew, "is something wrong?"

Jimmy finally responded, "Uh, I'll be there in a few minutes.." He said, "Bye." The phone went silent and she heard the click.

Ashley got up to fix herself. She had fallen asleep trying to finish her essay and write her song at the same time.

THE DOT

Marco left with Spinner to get out of the garage and get away from Craig. He was having one of his moments so they left him alone.

"Ok... so... the band is kind of taking a break?" Marco was a bit confused about the band situation.

"Eh... I don't know." Spinner acted like he was taking orders because he knew his supervisor was watching him.

Marco noticed the supervisor, "Well, just get me a milkshake... so you won't get fired."

"Um.. ok." Spinner walked off.

KERWIN RESIDENCE

Ashley opened the door to find Jimmy standing on her doorstep. She was quite nervous about him being there since she had no idea what was going on and she didn't know what was up, "Um, hey did you want to come in?"

"Uh.. I don't know." Jimmy said hesitantly, "Whatever." He entered.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you." She said reflexively.

"What?" Jimmy turned to her quickly, "Well..."

"Yeah... thought so. Whatever, spare me the details... I get it... it's Hazel isn't it." She rambled on.

Jimmy didn't know what to say, "Do you still love Craig?" He paused, "I know I keep asking you and you're probably annoyed, but I need to know."

She looked at him confused, "I love him... to the extent of being a friend." She stopped and looked around, "I thought you said it didn't matter?"

"It doesn't... but it still bugs me... there's that chance that you might still love him and the thing is, if you do, then you do..."

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, if I do then I do.. but it doesn't mean I'm going to be with him."

"I'm not going to make you make a choice... cause that's stupid." Jimmy said, "But I hope that I'm not wasting my time either..."

Shocked, Ashley's mouth dropped, "I hope you're not wasting your time either!"

"You know what I mean." Jimmy's voice remained calm, if not vulnerable, "I don't..." he was at a loss of words, "I'm not here to play games... with you, I don't want to play these games. You know, the back and forth thing? We've been there, we done that... "

Ashley took a whle to respond, "They're not games... they're my feelings."

Jimmy tried to lighten the moment as he exited, "Well... see, I'm not making you do anything... it's all up to you..." And he exited her house.

* * *

Coming up: Ashley faces Craig one last time and finally understands what Jimmy's talking about. She realizes new things about herself and her friends. 


	15. Last Step

**A/N: Getting closer and closer to an end.**

* * *

Spinner ran up to Jimmy as they walked into class, "So what was up with yesterday? You and Craig?" Spinner aksed, "It's got to be more than 'just' Ashley." 

"It's always Ashley..." Jimmy said bluntly.

Spinner rolled his eyes, "She's just a girl--"

Jimmy sat down, "Yeah... well how would you feel if you had a girlfriend and then you broke up."

Spinner frowned, "Thanks man... bring back those memories. Paige dumped me... case closed."

"No... and then you got back together... and then you lost her to some guy that you couldn't hate because he was in drama.... and! he was your friend." Jimmy asked.

Spinner leaned towards Jimmy, "Are you in love with her?" he asked Jimmy, who didn't give an answer. Spinner leaned back in his chair, "So it's always been Ashley?" Spinner paused for a moment, "Weird cuase.. and I know you're my friend, but I've always pictured Ash with Craig. Ash seems to love Craig. That's as deep as I go in conversations like these."

Jimmy turned to Spinner quickly.

Spinner felt a little bad, "Sucks for all of you though. Craig might love Ash, but Ash loves him more than he loves her.... and then you. You love Ash more than she loves you." Spinner looked at Jimmy, "It's like a big soap! We're men, we don't need girls and all that sappy love crap."

"I see Marco saying that... but you? I think you're lost without your hunnybee." Jimmy laughed trying not to think about what Spinner said.

HALLWAYS

Ashley heard someone call out her name from behind her so she slowly turned and saw Craig walking towards her, "Hey Craig." She said doubtful.

"Yea, hey." He started, "Did Jimmy talk to you yesterday?" He quickly asked. He hoped that Jimmy hadn't repeated what he said.

Ashley looked at her watch to make sure they wouldn't be late, "Well, yea... I sort of wanted to talk to you about that.. him... or us, I mean." She didn't know that Jimmy and Craig had a bit of a fallout the other day. She just wanted to settle things once again, to fix things with Jimmy.

"Look... before you say anything..." Craig looked around, "I didn't mean to make him mad or cause problems between you two... but it's hard when I still like you and you're with him."

Ashley stood in confusion, "Oh." She squinted her eyes as she thought of what he would say next.

Craig went on, "I know I said things that I probably shouldn't have... but it's hard to see you with him, now."

Ashley was tired of Craig always trying to get her back. At first she felt rather special, but now it's to a point that she's getting sick of it. She wanted the chasing after her to stop.

"So?" He asked.

She looked at him, "So what?" Her eyes lowered to the ground before she looked into his eyes again, "Craig we've been through this already... I told you how I felt and... I can't believe that you just don't get it."

"I thought youd be happy about it?"

"Sometimes you just have to let go, Craig..."

He knew the bell was soon to ring, "Are you happy?"

Ashley hesitated, "Aren't you?"

Craig shrugged, "With out you --"

Ashley chuckled, "Since when did you turn into Mr. Romantic? It's not the 18th century.... you're kind of late." She started walking to class with him beside her, "Craig, you can adapt to anything... if you suddenly liked Paige, I'm sure you'd with happy with her... when it was Manny, you loved her.... I guess it's just you than can adapt to anything. And maybe you're only here talking to me because you know you can't have me and it bugs you..."

She entered the classroom ready to walk over to Ellie.

"Wait, Ash." He siad as she turned to hear what he had to say. Jimmy and Spinner both stopped talking and just watched Craig and Ashley. They weren't sure if they were in an argument or what?

Ashley didn't notice anyone looking at them, "Craig, I thought we could be friends but..." She disappointingly shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Ellie.


End file.
